villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Simone Lenoir
Hello guys! Today, here's my eigth PE proposal, and it's about Simone Lenoir, the main antagonist of the first Scooby-Doo DTV film Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. WHO IS SHE / WHAT HAS SHE DONE? Years ago, around the 1790s, Simone lived as a peaceful settler along with her cook Lena Dupree on an island later known as Moonscar Island, where all of them worshiped a cat god. However, it all changed when the fearsome pirate Morgan Moonscar and his crew arrived on the island to bury their treasure. During a harvest feast, Moonscar's pirates pillaged the village and while Simone and Lena had the chance to hid and escape, their friends and possibly relatives didn't had the same luck. Surrounded, they were forced to retreat into the alligator-infested bayou, where they were all devoured much to Simone's and Lena's horror. Desiring revenge, they asked their cat god to grant them the power to kill the pirates and they were cursed, avenging their fellows' deaths but forced to drain the life energy of their victims during harvest moon to survive. And they did so for two centuries, killing sugar cane workers, Confederate soldiers and even tourists. By the late 20th century, the Werecats had passed their curse to a ferry captain named Jacques, who brought them victims whose life energy they drained. Those victims later became zombies, but rather than working for the Werecats, they tried to warn any potential victims on the fate that would befall on them if they didn't leave the island. Eventually, Lena convinced the Mystery Gang (composed of Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo) to stay on the island for a while as Daphne wanted something real haunting for her TV show. Upon arriving, Simone proves to be a considerate guest despite her hatred for Scooby, having many cats as her pets. However, when the Zombies revealed themselves, the Mystery Gang realize that they are a real threat and not disguised people as usual. When they return to the Moonscar Mansion, Lena tells them that the Zombies had kidnapped Simone. However, once on their hideout, Simone reveals her true colors and ties up the Mystery Gang with voodoo dolls, intending to drain their life energy that night, in which there's a harvest moon. Understanding the true intentions of the Zombies, the Mystery Gang team up with them and they ultimately succeed to save themselves, causing Simone, Lena and Jacques to all die by disintegrating into nothingness, bringing to an end their reign of terror over Moonscar Island and allowing the souls of all the Zombies to finally move on peacefully into the afterlife. MITIGATING FACTORS? While many of you will say that Simone Lenoir doesn't qualify as PE because of her tragic backstory (seeing her friends and possibly family dying in such a gruesome way), Simone does qualify due going way past of being excused by that by draining the life force of many innocent people just to remain immortal along with Lena and Jacques over years. Initially, Simone and Lena just wanted to be cursed so they could kill Morgan Moonscar and his crew to avenge their fellows' deaths, but while they could have chose to just wait until they died because they no longer had any family or friends around to join them in death, they instead chose to lure people to the island so they could live forever, not caring if those people had friends or family like they once had. In doing so, Simone betrays sugar cane workers who helped her on her house, Confederate soldiers from the 8th Louisana Regiment who went to the island due being stationed there and tourists who just wanted to enjoy time on the island. While she initially treated the Mystery Gang with respect and allowed them to stay on her mansion despite hating Scooby due being a dog, rather than doing that for being a good person, Simone just did it because she needed to keep them for the harvest moon night to preserve her immortality once more. As the years went by, it seems that Simone lost any traces of what remained of her humanity, as shown when she displays her sadistic side when she and Lena force Scooby and Shaggy to eat outside the mansion despite knowing that they are fearing the Zombies, from which they deny their existence to make them look bad in front of their friends. Like Lena, Simone was quite intelligent to formulate a way to lure the gang into their hideout to drain their life energy, demonstrating her cunning. Finally, unlike Lena, who at least showed concern over Jacques' welfare when she heard he was in danger of getting killed by the Zombies, Simone dismisses her concerns and just focuses on completing the ritual, showing that she only cares for her own immortality and that possibly if Lena was in a similar situation to Jacques', Simone would simply leave her in order to preserve herself, showing how selfish and self-concerned Simone is indeed. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Simone Lenoir to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals